The Way it Should Have Been
by vampgirl725
Summary: I was so mad about the way HBP turned out so I created my own version HPGW
1. Aww You shouldn’t have

1

Disclaimer :I own nothing, not harry not the books, nothing

**_The way it should have been_**

an/ I can't believe Im finally submitting a story I hope you like this chap and if you do I will continue

Chapter I: Aww You shouldn't have

Everything was the same as always on Privet Drive. The gardens rippled in the breeze, lamps blazed on the sidewalk, and a fifteen-year-old boy was sitting on his bed watching the broken alarm clock on his bed table intently.

It was one minute to Harry Potter's birthday and he was counting down to it. Now Harry's birthdays were never what you call fun but he always enjoyed watching himself turn a year older. Forty seconds to go (maybe Dumbledore will let me stay at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer.) Thirty seconds to go( He can't possibly expect me to stay here all summer.) Twenty seconds to go ( will he has me gone back to number twelve Grimmauld Place? I don't know if I can handle that.) 5...4...3...2...Whoosh as if programed to arrive at the stroke of midnight three owls came soaring through his open window. The large snowy female Hedwig was his, the tinny, gray owl was Pig his friend Ron Weasley's owl the large old owl was the Weasleys' family owl (who had passed out from carrying a large package of what must have been pies and cakes from Mrs. Weasley and a smaller package and card from... well someone else Ginny perhaps? Harry leaped up and relieved the owls of their burdens and decided to open Ron's first. His letter read

_Harry _

_Happy birthday mate! I hope you like your present. _

_Hermione came to stay but she already sent her present_

_hope you're and the muggles are treating you ok,_

_Ron_

_Ps. Someone should be by to fetch you around 1:00 p.m. today _

_so see you soon _

Harry chuckled then opened his present which was the biggest slab of Honeydukes best chocolate he had seen since third year " Wow Ron this will last me weeks, "said Harry and opened Hermione's letter

_Harry,_

_How are you I'm staying at the Burrow but I wanted to _

_send this to you before I go to be positive it makes it to _

_your house in time. I hope well and not moping AND _

_Harry I really hope you're started your holiday work._

_love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry grabbed the present opened it and gasped. Inside was a handsome set of monogrammed quidditch balls "Wow Hermione this is way better than that book you gave me for Christmas!" gasped Harry.

Mrs. Weasley always gave gifts of pies and cakes and other wonderful foods and this year she didn't disappoint. Harry's mouth watered at the site of all the treats. Then came the final present ,the one that must be from Ginny. Harry was surprised to say the least Harry and Ginny had been corresponding over the summer he hadn't expected a present .He opened up the letter and it read

_Dear Harry,_

_Let me tell you what you're getting yourself into at the Burrow this summer. Percy that spineless git that I have to call brother came crawling back on all fours and of course mum started balling and saying how she knew he would come back and we would be one big family again, and whatnot. Dad didn't seem to know how to take it but he seemed mad. As for the rest of us we refuse to speak to that piece slime. Bill and Flur are engaged. Yuck! Not that I don't like the idea of my brother married but why Flur. She's a complete and utter cow! They're all lovey dovey. It's repulsive and it's driving me mad. Well got to go _

_Your's truly_

_Ginny _

_Ps. Ron and Hermione are planing to go out over the school year. Got to love extendable ears muahaha evil grin! _

_PSS. Happy birthday Harry _

Harry burst out laughing. He could always count on Ginny's letters to make him smile. They were always funny and telling him things about the Burrow which was useful in it's self. His next thought was why hadn't Ron or Hermione said anything to him about them going out. He supposed it would be wired to tell one of your best friends you're going out with your other best friend. Harry shuddered at the thought.

Then came the package. Harry was curious they hadn't discussed giving presents so he was surprised he was getting one from her. He pulled the box to him and removed the lid and pulled out a mirror an old silver hand mirror he looked in the box a found a note

_Harry _

_This is a witch's glass. It's used for communicating between magical people. Just look in it and say the name of the witch or wizard you wish to speak to and hopefully they will pick up._

_- Ginny_

_Ps. Call me when you get this_

" Ok," said Harry, "Ginny Weasley

the next moment he was looking at a very sleepy looking red head

" 'S up Harry," said Ginny thickly

"Wait it works" exclaimed Ginny, "That's great So how are you?"

"Good," replied Harry "So how are our favorite cupule now that they are finally together?"

"Well almost the same. They just sneak away more for 'alone time' " Ginny shuddered at the last bit.

" Oh well comes with the territory I suppose." said Harry shrugging.

" Oh by the way, how are things with you and Dean?" Harry asked the question what had been bugging him for a while now.

" Me and who?" asked Ginny alarmed.

" Aren't you and Dean going out?"

"Oh, you mean the train! I just said that torment Ron,"said Ginny sounding relieved, "I don't have a boyfriend .Which is kind of a bummer seeing as there are going to be three dances this year an I would feel stupid going alone."

" Well if you still don't have anyone to go with which I highly doubt then I'll take you." said Harry not thinking about what he was asking.

"Oh Harry that's really sweet but you really don't have to I'll..."

"But I want to" Harry interrupted, "Look Ginny I've been thinking all summer and have decided that I want to get to know you better. So what better way then this. So, do want to go to dances with me?"

"O-K" said Ginny slowly, "But all of them or just one?" asked Ginny

"Well all I think, relationship permitting of course."

"Ok, well I need to go back sleep"said Ginny with yawn.

"Good night Harry"

"Wait How do shut this down?"

"Oh, it will turn off when I leave." and with that she vanished and the mirror showed his face once more . His green eyes, a slight smile, and his black hair that was as untamable as ever. And his lightning scar that signifies everything that has happened I his life and all he still must do.

AN/

plez review this is my first fick so if you have any helpful ides or hints plez plez send them my way


	2. Questions Better Left Unanswered

**Chapter 2: Questions better left unanswered**

_Oh my god! What just happened?_ Thought Ginny did Harry just ask me to go to the dances with him? What does this mean? Am I blowing this completely out of proportion? Is he just trying to help his friends sister.

"_But he kept pushing me to go him"_ said the hopeless romantic side of her _" Yeah until we have other people to go with"_ said the raging realist in her. He looked so good though. I can't wait to see him again.

Why did Ido that? Thought Harry furiously. What's wrong with me? It must have been the shock of finding out my friends are dating each other. _But you do find her attractive don't you? _

asked a nasty little voice in the back of his head. No she's my best mate's sister. _Yeah and? _And it would be wired and Ron would kill me. Even if I do find her attractive. _You've hade a certain fondness for Ginny since the Department of Mysteries. Yeah as a friend not like that. Admit_ it you like her. Fine I like her but I can't act on it. _Why not?_ We've already been through this, Ron would kill me. Besides I have that stupid prophecy. I can't start a relationship with that hanging over my head. Later Harry drifted into an uneasy sleep filled with dreams of red heads

AN/ sorry it was so short I hope you liked it. But I'm not going to update until I get three more reviews


End file.
